Who is my 1 Friend
by Fanny chan
Summary: This is a strange one-shot fic. Sakura’s POV about discovering who, among Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, is her 1 friend. This happens after movie 2. PS: I need everyone of your support! You are suppose to tell me the answer in ur reviews so I can see who k
1. The Puzzling Question

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Clue #1 = The answer may not be what you expect.

Syaoran: I'm of course her #1 friend.

Eriol: No I am!

Tomoyo: Well I have been her long time best friend so it's definitely me.

Chibi Sakura: Can you guys please give me time to think! *disappears*

Fanny chan: As they continue arguing, *giggles* guess the answer. I gave you a clue.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: This is a strange one-shot fic. Sakura's POV about discovering who, among Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, is her #1 friend. This happens after movie 2. P/S: I need everyone of your support! You are suppose to tell me the answer in ur reviews so I can see who knows the correct answer.   
  
********************

****

Who is my #1 Friend  
By Fanny chan

The Puzzling Question

****

Sakura's POV

I paced around my room, wondering about a situation which I had never thought about before. Who is my #1 friend. I know my main best friends are Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo but I need to pick the 1st. Who is it? I glanced at the three photo frames of my friends on my desk. I stared hard at them. Then I open a drawer and took out my journel along with my favourite pen.

"Dear Journel,

I am confused. Who is my number one friend? Syaoran Eriol Tomoyo, Tomoyo Eriol Syaoran, Eriol Syaoran Tomoyo... this is giving me a headache. I think it's Tomoyo. Well, she had been my first friend. So for now, I'll say it's Tomoyo."

****

***Day 2***

"Dear Journel,

I change my mind. I think it is Eriol because he's always helping me. He helped me change the clow cards into Sakura Cards didn't he? He must be my #1 friend and my half-father as well. It makes sense doesn't it? Since my father is Clow Reed and he's the other half. [A/N: This is based on the manga] Okay, now my choice is Eriol. I hope Tomoyo don't blames me…"

****

***Day 3***

"Dear Journel,

I have a change of mind once again. Syaoran is definitely my #1 friend. He is my first love and all right? I know 100% that Syaoran is my #1 friend. Tomoyo and Eriol will understand… I hope."

****

***Day 4***

"Dear Journel,

Now I'm really mixed up! I don't know who is my best friend. Please help me journel!"

****

End of Sakura's POV

***

Fanny chan: The Journel then came to find me. *looks at bewildered audience* Hey, how would I know how it told me. After all, Sakura is a cardcaptor right? She must have used her magic. It told me that I should get all the help I can get so I asked all of you over. Help Sakura by giving your votes. Tomoyo, Eriol or Syaoran, you decide.

Clue #2 = This is an open-ended, not a multiple choice.

*******************

I believe you'll find the two clues useful+ an extra clue I will give you now.

Clue #1 = The answer may not be what expect.

Clue #2 = This is an open-ended, not a multiple choice.

Clue 3 = At each character, look carefully at each characteristics and role they play. [E.g First love is different from love.]

If anyone guess it correctly and have a neopet account. If you don't have one, make one and give me ur account username. I repeat anyone who guess correctly will be given an item from neopets.

To go and sign up for free: Go here [http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=cuteyginny] = click sign up = after that, e-mail me at fanny_chan_denise@yahoo.com.sg = I will then give you an item, a good item like a codestone k? It may not be that good but it'll do.

However, I seriously doubt anyone will guess it correctly. Prove me wrong then and I assure you I won't make any changes. I have thought of the answer already.


	2. The Surprise Answer

Note (fanny chan, 17-6-04) : okie, here I am, 2 years later, seriously glaring at this fic and wondering how in the HECK did I write this… I'm being so lame sighz… anyway, this thing is lonnnnnggggg close and I'm just updating coz' I posted the qns twice. Why? I have no idea. Anyway, my friend was reading it and told me thus I reposted if not I really would have NOT a single clue that there was this mistake keke. Anyway, since you're here… or are you? I thought I would just say read my other ccs fics- they're tomoyo/eriol… okay, I'm doing a little self-promotion here. Don't mind me. I'm already off onto another anime and have washed my hands clean off ccs. Dun ask why- it's not pretty. .Hee… well, see ya! Hee….****

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
Fanny chan: Hihi! I'll now tell u the answer to this simple question.

Tomoyo: It'd better be me!

Syaoran: No me!

Eriol: It has to be me!

Fanny chan: Heehee… if any of you don't agree with the answer, don't blame me. Perhaps u just have to be phyhic. I said again. Don't blame me for the answer!

Summary of this story: This is a strange one-shot fic. Sakura's POV about discovering who, among Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, is her #1 friend. This happens after movie 2. P/S: I need everyone of your support! You are suppose to tell me the answer in ur reviews so I can see who knows the correct answer.

**Who is my #1 Friend**  
By Fanny chan

The surprising answer

So folks, I guess you had enough suspense already and now is the time for the answer. The answer is

Neither of them. Neither of them are Sakura's #1 friend. Coz' they are all more important than just friends.{See clue #1}

Tomoyo is Sakura's = #1 **_BEST_** friend {See clue #3} Eriol is Sakura's = #1 half father. (Fugitaka is her full father not half father) And lastly, Syaoran is not just her friend but also her = #1 first love (first love is definitely more important than friends 

Hee hee… most of u didn't expect that right? Most of your mistakes is that you mistaken friend for best friend. So all anwers which has "best friend" relating to the answer you given is wrong. Well, sorry for your disappointment k? And I assure you I did not change my answer. The clues match don't they? Well…

CONGRATULATIONS TO:

**Answers which are technically correct and will receive items at ramdom. This is arranged in no particular order. [Please tell me ur neopets username if you want to receive ur prize]:**

**Me**** = (****michirukeiousailormoon.com****):**

Answer: Well if there's only three of them the someone must be right but maybe it's not one of them...[answer in reviews] I mean maybe it's not Eriol, Tomoyo, or Syaoran...maybe it's meling or chirharu or someone else...because if it is one of those three then someone has to answer it correctly, but you said you thought no one would...therefore it's not Tomoyo, Eriol, or Syaoran...but... **eriol**** is the only one you wouldn't expect but the second clue is confusing...but i still don't think it's one of those three...i'm leaning toward something though,...as you know eriol and syaoran are both 'related' to clow reed...but is tomoyo somehow related to him...i think the answer has something to do with clow reed so i say ................................................................................ ..................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................... ....................................................................................................... .................................................................... clow reed because he changed her life...she'd have never met eriol or Syaoran, and w! ouldn't be as close to madison if he hadn't created the clow cards....he affected her life a whole lot (without even being there).....so clow reed is my answer...**

**DragonBlond04 = (****kawaiicreativity04hotmail.com****):**

Answer: TOUYA!!! shrugs First friend, as in older brother, always helped her out, like the time she was sick, and technically she "loves" him, since he's her older brother (duh).   
  
...yeah, dumb guess, but it was worth a shot. I have a neopets account, but I don't remember what it was. I hardly even use it anymores. For all I know, it was deleted. I don't really want a prize, neways, I just wanted to guess. e-mail me if I"m right, kay? Tanky! 

**Syaoran's**** Tenshi Itsumademo = (****tenshiitsumademo22hotmail.com****):**

Answer: well...I don't THink Syaoran is, because 'love' is different from being friends. Tomoyo is an obvious choice, but you said it may not someone that'd be expected. Eriol..well, Fatherly love is also different from friends in my point of view. I don't know if it can be an answer that's not listed in the story. But I think..it could be Yukito. He was always there for her, and she had confided her problems in him. I dono, i'm strange and this is so long.... well i'm mostly wrong, but just the slighest chance i'm rite, my account on neopets is "vanillatenshi". Ja 

**Xiao Ying = (****bananaslugandihotmail.com****):**

I think its the cards. I mean, she is their mistress and they do everything in their power to help her. Because their powers are somehow connected, they understand her the most. Sakura and the cards are one. That's why I think the cards are her #1 frienz..........   
account: sarahwilldie11   
  
if I dont get it right, can u email me the right anwser? 

**ChibiSakura374737 = (****beaniepauliehotmail.com****):**

THE JOURNAL!!!!! 

**Congrats to everyone here and sorry to those who lost. The prizes will be given to you somewhere in April. My username is 'cuteyginny' k? Will ChibiSakura374737 & Me sign up for neopets and tell me ur user name if you want the prize. If you don't want it, just e-mail me and tell me k?**

**P/S: If u don't agree, don't bother me with ur arguments k? Just try to be a good loser.**


End file.
